eyesofgaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Arc 1 (summary)
It all started with an email BattleBeard got on the 14.04.12. When he opened it he saw that it was a Mail about a little Cult in need of new members - he quickly checked the Website and gave the link into the public. When we started to check the page we found several hidden messages and even signatures that “” hidden inside the text on the website. After a while the Site got updated and a new User was amidst the Cult Members. This User, the name was "???", and he wrote that he was coming - ExBlaster, a Cult member, got worried due to the hacked Site and went to Marshy. A timer appeared at the same time and gave us a time limit until the 'cleansing' happened. After that, Marshy appeared in the Chatroom, as well as ExBlaster. We talked with her about the changes of the website until we got interrupted by another User named ???. He disconnected both of them, we had no chance to speak with them anymore. We waited until the cleansing happened. ??? posted in the blog that his deed is done and that Marshy would be the next person who needs the cleansing. We soon figured out that ExBlaster is dead, and their Prophet, P.T. went off preparing for the worst - he wanted to save Marshy. We finally had some time to sort our information and speak with all members of the EoG. We found out that the Cleansing was a ritual in the EoG, where a person gets burned by holy flames so that body and soul can be cleansed. The soul would be destroyed along with the body. No trace. We knew from an earlier blog post, that DaloMan, a former member, also died in a fire, so we figured there was some kind of connection. It was in that time that another problem started showing up - Zero, one of us, started having nightmares and got weird messages. We also got a new person in chat who wanted to enter the EoG. After a lot of discussion with Marshy, Kadian managed to enter the Cult as a member to infiltrate it - He wasn't able to find anything interesting, but we had an Insider now, which was a huge improvement. The new potential member of the EoG from the chat soon managed to be a member as well - he called himself Guardian though and we soon found out that he was with the Moon Children and wanted to finish the Cult off. We also had an interesting chat with Marshy and found out that - the person who played with the Website earlier - and ??? are the same person. This person was a former member of the EoG and wanted to reveal their secrets to the public. P.T. wanted to stop him and decided with DaloMan and ExBlaster that they should cleanse him. The Cleansing however failed and the spirit was not erased correctly. It was trapped in a plane of existence where it was completely helpless and alone. When the spirit finally was able to free itself it was split into 2 different personalities we know now. being the 'normal' personality and ??? being the personality with all the destructive hate and Anger. ??? wanted Revenge for the Cleansing but he spared Marshy since she never was part of the Cleansing. just wanted to manipulate and confuse the cult into attacking its self. Only some days after this occurrence we saw that the Moon was closing in on the Earth - Guardian was successful, in 3 days the Moon would crash into the Earth and wipe out everything. But in the same time, P.T decided he shall bring the end in Gaia’s way, to overshadow the things that measly Luna could do. We waited the 3 days, tried to figure out how to stop the Moon and Gaia. When the day finally arrived only a few persons where in the chat - most people where at home, with their loved ones to live their last remaining minutes in peace. However, a fight started in the chat. Revya played his Ocarina, and a miracle happened: It worked - The moon moved back to his usual position, and Gaia stopped destroying the Earth. We were saved. But not everything was wrapped up with that. P.T. and ??? began a fight. We soon understood that P.T. went mad with power and wanted to imprison the ???/ within a videogame - no other game than Earthbound/Mother. He managed to do so, but was trapped inside the game as well. changed the site to a normal place for players to be safe as his final gift.